


FMU

by pendragonfics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, No Kylo Ren Redemption, Protective Kylo Ren, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: You wake in the falling ruins of Starkiller alone, and again in a medi-centre, this time, with company.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 18





	FMU

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. I personally do not like Kylo Ren at all, but I wrote it anyway because I was requested.

You woke up before your eyes opened, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. There were waves of pain, like the moonlit shores of your home planet, a place where you hadn’t been for years. They washed over you like soft tsunamis, threatening your body with more agony than you could handle. And the noise! Either there was an alarm going off beside you, a siren sounding in the ship, or a ringing in your ears. Perhaps it was all three. But there was so much clamouring and it made you want to box your ears to rid them of it. When you tried to move, there wasn’t much luck. Your eyes fought to open, and finally, ajar, you saw the scene in front of you.

It was all three of those noises.

Your memory didn’t lend much aid to why you had been passed out in a corridor of Starkiller, nor why Troopers were running around you like ants skirting a fellow that had fallen. Within moments of your sight, you tried to move, but then you saw a medic droid nearby.

“Help,” you croaked, throat dry, breathing too fast. “I need help.”

The droid approached, and fleetingly, you called out to him in your mind. But then you fell to the grasps of sleep once more.

The next time you wake up, you are not on Starkiller. You hardly know where you are, except that you’re in a medi-centre, and swaddled in sheets. It’s bright in here and blinking, you can make out that there is a drip, and somewhere, a monitor is making noises. But you aren’t alone. He’s at the edge of the bed, and you can’t remember the last time you saw him so relaxed in front of you. His body is leant upon where your feet are beneath the blankets. His hair covers his face, and you can’t help but think that he’s very contrasting to the acidic white of the medical ward.

“You think too loud,” he grumbles.

“Well, _you_ got bested by the rebels,” you retort.

He _harumph_ ’s at that, sitting up slowly. But he doesn’t look at you. Even though you’re just a diplomat’s peace-offering to the First Order, you have no power in the war they wage. And yet, instead of striking you where you lay for your insolence, Kylo Ren does not move.

“Say something,” You order him.

“You’re in no place to say such things.” He replies, quick as ever.

A small part of you misses hearing his voice through the modulator, but a larger part _wants_ him to react. You know better to bait Snoke’s apprentice, but if you were born in any other circumstance, you’d be the one wielding the sabre, and he’d be the one sold off like a Dewback to slaughter.

“Then what place am I in?” you go to sit up, but the pain is too much. The ache in your abdomen spreads upward, shooting throughout your body, and you wince. Before you, Kylo Ren turns to you, and you see why he had not faced you earlier.

His face is in two. It weeps as he moves his head and it looks fresh. Very fresh.

You gasp. “What happened?”

You feel your lower belly ache with another ailment, but this time, it isn’t from your pre-existing condition. You reach to him despite your arms feeling heavier than boulders. But he moves from your reach before you can touch. He looks down, away from you, and for a moment - fleetingly - you feel _pity_ for the man before you.

“Was it -,” you try to ask once more, your eyes searching his turned face for any answer at all. The silence confirms it. “The rebels?” No response. “That girl, wasn’t it? She did this?”

He looks to you, no words spoken. But plenty is shared.

“I’ll kill her,” you grit. “How _dare_ she-,”

“You’re all but powerless compared to me, to her,” he remarks, sullenly. “What could you do?”

“I’ll do anything.” You vow, reaching once more for him. “I know I’ve not been the nicest to you, but so have you to me. I’m not some half-trained Jedi or a soldier or anything - but I will avenge you.” You feel the fury rolling off you in waves, and so does Kylo. He sits there, quiet, and listens to you for once, and it’s as strange as it is welcoming. “I was a rich kid. Spoilt. But that stopped as soon as my parents turned me into an olive branch for the Order.”

When you feel your fingers touching something, you almost recoil. But you turn and see that Kylo has placed his face, his unwounded side into your palm. It’s the most human you’ve ever seen him, and it fills you with something that halts your anger.

“I killed my father,” he tells you, quiet.

“Did you mean it?” you ask, lowering your hand. As much as it’s nice to touch him, to be near him like an equal, it hurts, and that’s your blaster hand, and you sort of need it undamaged.

“…I think so.” He says, even quieter.

You take him in, tilting your head back. “Well,” you state, “I’ll kill my father next time I see him and make him pay for what he did.” You tell Kylo.

Slowly, you move to sit up, despite the pain. But this time, when you feel it spreading, you feel his hands around you, helping you get comfortable. Once you’re sitting, he moves to leave; there are droids operating nearby, you can hear them, but you grasp at his hand once more before he goes too far.

“I don’t want to be alone,” you whisper.

He nods, slowly. “I’ll be back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
